The NLR Rises
by cuttlefish57
Summary: Shadow Light is a unicorn living in ponyville and has recently joined the new lunar republic and fights in the name of luna and will do whatever it takes to end this war


Disclaimer: I do not own MLP Friendship Is Magic but i do own all the oc in this story

quick bit of info below just to help

name: Shadow Light or SL

coat color: light gray

eye color: dark blue

mane color: Black with a **blueish green** stripe in it

tail color: same with his tail

mane style: doctor whooves

gender: male

race: unicorn

cutie mark: yin yang symbol

story: born in Manehatten and lived there most of his life. didn't have a lot of friends and mostly spent his time alone and didn't interact with anypony. being a unicorn, he could do magic and was very good at it. Even went to learn magic at the princess's school for gifted unicorns. After graduating, he had access to the royal library and managed to learn the dark magic of king sombra (and wasn't corrupted), though he couldn't control it fully, he still kept it at a minimum and only used when absolutely necessary.

At the age of 14 he moved to ponyville. After Nightmare Moon was defeated. He doesn't make any friends for a while till one day at school, a guy bumps into him. This was Hack Slash, the stallion had a cutie mark that was a dagger with blood dripping off of it, but the blood was instead, a rainbow he apologized and quickly ran off to class. after school, Shadow Light ran into him again and they talked. Soon they were friends and Hack Slash introduced Shadow Light to his friend,Charlie. Soon they were the best of friends and has been living in ponyville since. He currently works as an artist for hire.

A few years later (some time after the end of season 4) a civil war broke out and Shadow light (is 23 years old) didn't choose a side for a while until he saw too many lives ruined and families split, this had to end. Shadow always loved the night and the cool darkness, somehow the dark was so calming to him, and felt so comfortable so he went and joined the New Lunar Republic, Hack Slash joined (he is 22 years old) as well, Charlie joined the peace core. Though, after many months of hard training, they were soldiers and fought bravely. Hack went up the ranks and became Commander, while Shadow was given the honor of being Luna's personal guard that would accompany her everywhere she would go. The war had been going on for many years now, and both the new lunar republic and the solar empire had taken lots of damage. Soldiers have died and families have been torn apart. Lives ruined, even the apple family has split, applebloom joining the peace core and the others joining the solar empire. Meanwhile Hack Slash has finally become a general. Shadow was offered several promotions, but refused, he wanted to remain as Luna's personal guard. It was because he didn't trust anyone to protect her as well as he has. Over the years, Shadow and his partner Gamma have stopped many potential assassinations on Luna One day Shadow and Gamma were told that they and Luna were going to meet with a scout, who had been spying on some of the Solar empire troop movements, and had intercepted a courier headed to Celestia. They headed out in the dead of night in a carriage pulled by two bat ponies.

"When will we reach our destination." Luna asks, looking out of the carriages window

"Not long." Shadow replied.

"Excellent." Luna says, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upwards.

Strange, Shadow hadn't seen her smile ever since they got news that General Ditzy and her squad went missing a few months ago. She was probably hoping to see if the scout had any information on Ditzy's whereabouts.

"Remember when I was just a colt, and you would come visit me in my dreams," Shadow asks.

"Yes, we would talk hours on end," Replied Luna with a happy tone in her voice.

"I miss those days," Shadow mutters under his breath.

When they arrive at the meeting point, they find the scout waiting for them by a tree, just sitting there. The mare's armor was worn and torn, she looked like she had been in a lot of trouble, Luna signals the bat ponies to leave .

"'Bout time you guys got here." She says, standing up from her spot under the tree.

"Do you have the information." Asked Gamma, trotting over to the scout.

"Yeah, right here, you'll find that they have been moving troops out to Manehatten and have placed guards in ponyville. However, there is resistance there." The mare replied.

"Excellent." Luna replies. The courier hands the information to Gamma.

"I don't think that belongs to you." Says a rather familiar voice.

"It can't be" Shadow mutters.

"Twilight." Luna says with a loathing tone in her voice.

"Sorry to drop in uninvited, but I'm gonna have to ask you to hand those documents over." Twilight says in a mok tone.

"Over my dead body." Gamma replies with anger clear in his voice.

"That could easily be arranged." Twilight replies as three more ponies emerge from the trees. One a pegasus, another a unicorn, and an earth pony all equipped with a spear.

"Twilight leave now and no one gets hurt especially you." Shadow says in a frustrated tone.

"The only ones getting hurt will be you three." She says looking at me and then her eyes suddenly move to Luna and she quickly sends a blast of energy from her horn directly at her. Gamma quickly jumps in the way of the blast and gets hit right in the chest and he falls to the ground as he screams in pain.

"GAMMA!" Shadow yells with fear and hatred pulsing through his veins.

"Well that's one down and two to go." Twilight says with a small laugh. Shadow quickly charges his horn and sends a blast of energy at Twilight. She dodges and sends a blast of her own back at him, in the meantime Luna is making quick work of the other three soldiers Twilight brought with her. Luna quickly disarms the earth pony and sends him flying with a blast from her horn, she quickly turns and blasts the unicorn away as well. The Pegasus swoops down with her spear raised and aimed at Luna, her spear submerges into the ground as the mirage of the princess disappears and Luna comes up behind her and blasts her away. Shadow is still fighting Twilight, flashes of light and energy whizzing by them. Shadow charges up his horn and a dark aura surrounds his it and he sends a blast of energy hurtling towards Twilight. She manages to dodge it just barely as it grazes the tip of her ear.

"I believe I have overstayed my welcome so I'll just be going." Twilight says in a slightly worried tone and quickly teleports away with a flash of light.

"It's over." Luna says walking over to Gamma's lifeless body and moves her hoof down and closes his eyes and takes the parchment.

"We should bring him back with us so we can give him a proper burial." Shadow says, grief seeping into his words.

"You are right we shall take him back with us." Luna replies with the same grief in her tone. Shadow walks over to Gamma's body and levitates him onto his back and carries him to where the bat ponies and the carriage were waiting hidden in the forest.

_thx for reading plz review and I will work on the next chapter when I can_


End file.
